The Kunoichi Goddesses
by AnimeFreak622
Summary: Hinata and Sakura run away because they are sick of being called weak.On their adventure they find out stuff about themselves and meet two new friends. Why do they have these weird powers! Why are the Akatsuki and Orochimaru after the them!Read find out!
1. Running Away

**Hey everybody! In this story Hinata and Sakura run away because they are sick of being called weak. On their adventure they find out stuff about themselves. They meet two new friends. Why do they have weird powers? Why are the Akatsuki and Orochimaru** **after them? Read and find out! **

**Chapter One-Running Away**

_Sakura's POV_

I was walking to training ground Seven like I do every day, when I over heard Naruto and Sasuke talking. So I hid behind a tree and masked my chakra.

"Hey Teme why do you always put down Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is weak and is not fit to be ninja." Sasuke said.

"Teme you are wrong! Sakura-chan is not weak!"

"If she is not weak why is she always in the way? Why do we always have to save her?"

Well...ummmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Exactly." Sasuke said

After what I heard I felt like I just been stabbed. Tears started to rolling down my cheeks. After a couple of minutes I wept away my tears. I wasn't crying that hard so people couldn't tell. I started to walk away with my back was facing the tree. I was thinking about just going home but I changed my mind. So I walked back to the training grounds.

"Hey guys." I said fake smiling.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing all of a sudden.

"Sorry I'm late I was walking and a black cat..."

"LAIR!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever lets start training."

That whole day I was thinking about what Sasuke had said.

_Hinata's POV_

I was in my back yard training with my father. I thought I was doing good but he thought differently.

"No Hinata. You're doing it wrong." Hiashi said.

"S-S-Sorry f-fa-father."

He sighed as he said,

"Why can't you be as great as your sister? We are done training for today Hinata." Then he walked away.

"_Why?! Why am I so weak!!! Why do I screw everything up?!_" I said while walking into the house. I was close to the living room and over heard my father talking on the phone.

"Hinata is not improving. She is still so weak. If she does not improve soon then I'm going to have to put the Cage Bird Seal on her." My father said to the person on the phone.

After that I ran up stairs to my room. I hurt so much to hear that. I led down of my bed and started crying.

_1am Sakura's POV_

"_What should I do?!_"

"_**First calm the FUCK down!"**_

"_How can I when I can't sleep because of what Sasuke said?_"

"_**I don't know but if you calm down maybe you can think."**_

I sighed as I said in my head,

"_Fine._"

"_**Better?"**_

"_Yeah._" I said as I started putting clothes into a backpack.

"_**What are you doing?!"**_

"_Leaving._"

"_**Why?!"**_

"_Why do you think?! I'm leaving because I need to get stronger. Besides nobody will miss me anyway._"

"_**You are right. But you better send a letter to Tsunade to tell her that we are leaving."**_

"_I planed on it._"

After I finished packing everything I wrote a letter to Tsunade and sent a bird to give it to her. Then I grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

_1am Hinata's POV_

"_*sighs* I can't sleep......_" I thought. The only thing I kept on thinking about was what my father said.

"_Maybe he is right.......I'm too weak!_"

"_Thats it! I'm going to prove to everybody that I'm not weak....._" I thought as I changed into my normal clothes.

"_Good bye everyone. I'll be back some day........_"

After I finished packing I send the letter to the Hokage. I quietly walked down the stairs and out the door. When I was almost out of the village I saw Sakura walking this way.

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan w-wh-what a-are you d-do-doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"W-Well I-I'm l-le-leaving you?"

"I'm leaving too."

"W-Why?"

"Because everybody thinks I'm weak. Even my team thinks that. Why are you leaving?"

S-Same reason."

"Well since we both are leaving want to travel together?"

"Yes I will travel with you!"

"Wow Hinata that is the first time I heard you not shudder." Sakura said shocked.

"W-well I feel a l-little more com-comfortable when I'm not a-around a l-lot of peop-people. "

"Cool. Come on Hinata we should go before someone finds out we are leaving."

"Okay." I said smiling a true smile.

_Normal POV_

"_Good bye Konoha _"

**With Tsunade**

"Tsunade-sama I just got two letters for you!" Shizune yelled.

"Give them here."

After Tsunade grabbed the letters she opened the first one.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_By the time you get this I'll already be gone. I left the village to get strong so people would stop calling me weak. I maybe come back. If I do I'll take any punishment you give me. Please tell team 7 I'll see them again someday. Please don't sent anyone after me. If I have to I'll fight them off. Take care of the village and yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Then she set down the letter and read the second one.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_By the time you get this letter I'll be gone. I left to prove to my family and friends that I am strong. Please don't come looking for me. When I get back I'll will take my punishment without trouble. Tell all my friends that I'll miss them and that I'll see them again someday. Take care Tsunade-sama._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata Hyuga _

She set down the other letter.

"Shizune call team 7 and 8 to my office around 7o/clock sharp."

"Okay Tsunade-sama."

**Yay I finished it!! Hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think!! Please!! I won't be able to update on this story or New Life a lot when school starts but I'll update when I can.**

**-Ash- **

* * *


	2. The Training Begins! Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Training Begins! Sakura**

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update I started school and got a lot of work. Oh and I'm going to change the main pairing this story's main pairing is going to be NaruSaku I love this pairing but sorry if you are only reading it because of the pairing. Oh and THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!! FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!! gives everybody cookies **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anybody else! DX**

**Claimer- I own my story and my cookies. Enjoy this chapter!! **

**Chapter Two- The Training Begins! Sakura's past!**

**Training Ground Seven**

"Teme where is Sakura-chan?! Its been three hours!" Naruto asked.

"Dobe I told you I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late Shizune needed to tell me something." Kakashi said apologizing.

"LIAR!!"

"I'm telling the truth. Oh, and where is Sakura?"

"We don't know." Sasuke said with out emotion.

"Oh well we can ask the Hokage. We have to go see her anyway."

"OK!! Lets go!!" Naruto yelled.

**Hokage Office**

Baa-chan what do you need to talk to us about?!" Naruto hollered while bursting through the door.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba. Where's Hinata?"

"Don't know. Where's Sakura?"

"We don't know but I'm going to ask Baa-chan."

"Everybody, the reason why you are here is because of your missing teammates. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga left the village."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

"Because they were tired of being called weak. So they left to get stronger."

"TEME THIS IT ALL YOUR FUCKIN FAULT!" Naruto hollered while punching Sasuke.

"How Dobe?"

"SAKURA-CHAN HEARD YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT HER AND SAYING THAT SHE WAS USELESS TO THE TEAM!!"

"Hn."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Naruto growled as he got ready to attack Sasuke again.

"Naruto calm down." Tsunade said as Kakashi held Naruto back.

"..." Shino said.(He is so quiet. He is probably whispering to his bugs! *giggles* )

"Are we going on a mission to go get them?" Kiba asked.

"No."

Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if we try to get them back here they will feel worse. They want to prove that they strong when they come back." Kakashi explained.

"With that explained you guys are getting new teammates and your new teammate will be boys." Tsunade said.

**Weeks Later In A Forest**

"Hinata we should stop and train some more." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura."

Sakura and Hinata set their stuff against a tree. Then they got into a battle stance and starts attacking each other. Hinata activated her byaugan and Sakura got out kunai's with exploding tags tied to them and throw them around the place. They exploded sending Hinata flying. She got back up and started attacking Sakura with gentle fist. Sakura saw Hinata about to attack with gentle fist so she started to put chakra into her hand and slammed her fist into the ground and made a medium crater but Hinata jumped in time and hit Sakura with her gentle fist. Sakura backed off and channeled more chakra into she fists. She then throw punches at Hinata. Hinata blocked some of them but then she got punch a lot in the stomach. Hinata got back up and attacked again. They trained for awhile but soon they were tired and low on chakra so they fell backwards panting.

"Hinata *pants* you are *pants* good. Sakura said.

"Thanks *pants* Sakura. You *pants* are too." Hinata said.

"Thanks."

After a while of resting they started walking again. Ten minutes have past and nobody said anything until Hinata asked a question.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah Hinata."

"Where did you learn how to make a crater in the ground?"

"Well I asked the Hokage to teach me but I only learned that so far. Oh and I have some scrolls I have been using to learn how to heal. You and me can look at them so we both can learn how to if you want." Sakura said.

"Okay!"

"Wow Hinata I'm not used to you being this happy."

"Well you helped me get over my shyness." Hinata said smiling.

"Come on Hinata we should get moving."

"Okay."

**A Couple Days Later In The Land Of The Waves**

"Hinata you are doing really good at healing! You are learning faster than me!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Saku."

"Welcome."

"So this is the Land Of The Waves it seems beautiful."

"Yeah but it wasn't like this before when me team was here on our first A rank mission but at first we thought it was a C rank mission. Oh look at the bridge. They name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge because Naruto defeated Haku and protected everybody." Sakura said smiling. Hinata gasped.

"Wow he did all that!"

"Yup but right now I feel guilty for all the times I hit him and not thanking him. I don't even like Sasuke anymore because I realized that he is a fucking ass hole. He only cares about himself!" Sakura said starting to get really angry.

"Saku it's okay calm down forget about him." Hina said.

"fine. Oh!! I see Tazuna. Hey Tazuna!!"

Looks up Hey um... Sakura. How have you been and where is the other three teammates of yours?" Tazuna asked.

"They are back in the village and this is my friend Hinata. We can here to find a place to sleep tonight."

"If you want you can come and stay at the house I'm sure Tsunami and Inari can't wait to see you."

"Okay. Come on Hina."

"Coming Saku."

**Tazuna's House**

"Hey Tsunami guess who I bumped into on my way back here?" Tazuna said.

"Who father."

"Tsunami!!" Sakura said running to hug her.

"Sakura-san nice to see you again!!"

"Tsunami this is Hinata my friend. We were walking and since it's getting late we stop into the village to find a place to sleep. That is when we saw Tazuna and he said we could stay the night here."

"Oh that is great! Oh and dinner is just about to be done."

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san." Hinata said.

"Ah its fine just glad to have somebody visiting." Tsunami said smiling.

After that they at dinner and then went to bed. While they were sleeping soundly they hear a high pitch scream that woke them up. Sakura and Hinata went outside to see who screamed. They saw a little girl being cornered back a ninja. Wait... NO a SOUND NINJA.

"This will teach you to run away from Orochimaru." The sound ninja said.

That name rang in Sakura's head. She remembers that it was HIM that killed the third Hokage. It was HIM that almost killed Naruto. Also it was HIM who killed her parents.

**Flash Back**

_It was cold and chilly that day. A 5 year old Sakura was at her best friend, Ino's house because her parents were on a mission that week and they were coming home today._

"_Ino I'm happy my mommy and daddy are coming home today." Sakura shouted happily._

"_Yup but we did have fun this week."_

"_Yup we sure did." All of a sudden somebody knocked of the door._

"_Mommy door." Ino said._

"_Coming." Ino's mom yelled._

_When she opened the door an ambu was standing there. He told she something that make her start crying. When she was done talking to the ambu she shut the door and started walking to Sakura._

"_Sakura sweetie I got something to tell you."_

"_What is it miss Yanimaka?"_

"_Your mom or dad can't come back."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they are are d-dead." She finally said. Sakura's eyes widen with shock and tears started to roll down her cheeks._

"_My mommy and daddy are dead!! *sobs* Who killed them?! *sobs* " She asked hugging Ino tightly._

"_A very bad person named Orochimaru."_

"_Mommy, daddy I'm going to miss you!" Sakura shouted while crying very hard._

**End Of Flash Back**

Before anybody knew it Sakura had the sound ninja on the ground with her foot right where his heart is.

"Tell me where Orochimaru is." Sakura snarled.

"No make me bitch." He said.

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll make a rib break and make it cut you heart into pieces slowly and painfully." She said while pushing her foot down hard enough to break a piece of his rib.

"AHH!!"

"Tell me know."

". He is north a little ways from here in a small house in the woods."

"Okay know you die!" Then Sakura breaks all of his ribs witch kills him quickly. Hinata is walking to the little girl.

"You are okay little girl that creepy man is dead he can't hurt you." Hinata said.

"Thank you for saving me nice ladies." The girl said.

"Your welcome. Now then do you live here in the Land Of The Waves?"

"yes ma'am this snake like man took me away from my mommy 5 months ago."

"Do you know where your mommy lives?"

"Yes she lives in the last house down that street." The little girl said pointing to the left.

"Okay I have more question. What is your name?"

"It's Bubbles."

"Okay Bubbles me and my friend will take you to your mommy okay?"

"Okay."

"Saku come on we need to talk Bubbles to her mom's."

"Okay Hina."

**Bubbles House**

"Is this it Bubbles?" Sakura asked.

"Yup this is Mommy's house." Sakura then Knocks on the door. A minute later a tired liking lady came to the door.

"Hello what do you people want now." Bubbles mom said tiredly.

"MOMMY!!" Bubbles cried loudly.

"B-Bubbles is that you?!"

"Mommy I missed you so much. These nice ladies saved me from this evil man."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you for saving Bubbles! Thank you so much!" Bubbles mom said.

"Welcome." Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

"We have to get going now okay but we will visit again Bubbles." Sakura said.

"Okay Bye Saku, Bye Hina"

"Bye Bubbles have fun with you mommy." Hinata said.

"Sakura what happened to the sound ninja?"

"He is died. Oh and Hina tomorrow we are going north to look for somebody. I need a personal talk with that person."

"Okay Saku but lets get back and sleep first."

"Ok."

**Hope you like this chapter!! **

**Orochimaru- Hi Assssshley **

**Me- AHHH!! wait... get back in that box you are not in this story yet *Grabs bat and hit Orochimaru and sends him flying into the box* **

**Orochimaru- Ouch!!**

**Me- Anyway the really guest is... Naruto!**

**Naruto- Hey Ashley**

**Me- Hey Naruto would you please..........**

**Naruto-Sure!! Everybody review for Ashley or she will not write anymore!! .**

* * *


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everybody I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I've been grounded. . I'm in the process of writing the next chapter as of right now so YAY. But if you gave up on me I guess I deserve it :[ But to the people we didn't give up on me "Thanks so much!!!!!!!!" And I promise to have the next chapter up and running soon. Well thats all for now.**

**-Ash- **


End file.
